The Heat
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: hey guys. i'm a bit new here to fanfiction and stuff and decided to start off my account with somthing a bit newer. i hope you all like it and i hope to see reveiws. feel free to help me out in any places that need to be fixed or tell me of any spelling mistakes and such.


His touches were more or less gentle, odd for what would usually be thought to come from an indigo blood such as himself. You shudder as his hands glide gently over your grub scars, causing him to smirk under his hair. It had all started with a small conversation about how heat season was fast approaching, even If you were all on the meteor you and the others could feel the hormones starting to cling to the air like dew. He delivers a small lick to your neck, causing you to shudder lightly again and let out a small sort of gasp. He just growls low in his throat and tugs up on your sweater. You raise your back a bit to let him get it off easier. It was already obvious who was going to be the dominant one in this. He smirks against your neck, practically ripping it off of you, you letting out a half squeak in utter surprise and the fact it was pretty fucking cold on this meteor. He kisses another spot on your neck, nipping, causing you to squirm and your face to flush. He places a hand on you hip and squeezes, causing you to go still. He suckles the spot and reaches a hand up pressing on the skin around the base of your horns, making you let out a whimper, his hand not letting you move what-so-ever. Your horns were hypersensitive to any sort of stimulation, especially the way he was-

" fuck gamzee!" You moan and attempt to arch as he rolls his hips hard against your own and rubs up your horn, pressing hard with his thumb and he bites down on your neck. God the bite itself was enough to make you quiver, but that grind only caused a hard searing wave of pleasure to race down your spine to your bone bulge. He just growls again and suckles the bite, causing you to pant softly. He grinds down again and muffles a soft moan against your neck, he himself shuddering. With the way he was pinning you, the way he had you restrained, only allowed you to whimper, moan, and squirm with the stimulation. He laughs softly against your skin, pulling his hand back and releasing your neck from his hold. The lack of stimulation causes you to let out a small whine, you instantly covering your mouth. You feel your cheeks burn brightly, him just smirking and pulling off his shirt, discarding it and leaning in.

"Aw, karbro doesn't like a tease does he?" You narrow your eyes at him. He slips off his own pants, which wasn't all to hard for him to do considering they were always just barely clinging to his hips. Yours on the other hand took the slightest bit of tugging , only because gamzee decides to cheat and take down your boxers along with your pants. You squirm a bit more at the cold air. At least the air was warmer then gamzee's skin. The fact he was was such a high blood caused a difference in temperature. Also you were already to warm for your own good because of your blood color. You hated the hue of it. It was to bright, to…red. You're pulled out of your thoughts by a long bony digit burying itself into the folds of your nook, causing you to arch with a small whining whimper. He hisses softly, before adding another digit and scissoring them, causing you to wince a bit and bite your lip, your claws scrabbling to grip on anything. He reaches a hand up and tugs your lip from you mouth.

"Don't motherfucking muffle your amazing sounds, bro" his voice sounded rougher, his tone a note of a hushed growl. You look to the side, your face growing redder before you arch with a sort of squeak as he enters a third finger, stretching your nook a bit more. You pant and whimper softly, tearing up. God this hurt, but the stinging pain was slowly mixing with pleasure as he ended up brushing over small beds of nerves. You let out a small shaky moan as your bulge unsheathes, his name coming out as a soft whisper. He bites his lip, his own bulge unsheathing partially.

" say my name again. Louder." He thrusts the fingers in harder, causing you to arch with a small noise.

"G-g-ah fuck be careful of the claws!" You wince as a claw comes terribly close to slicing a gash in the sensitive walls of your nook. He just scowls and curls his fingers, causing you to keen and arch your back and your nook to clench around his fingers. He just smirks slightly and presses that same spot.

"F-fuck gamzee~" you moan softly, your eyes squeezing closed. That one spot caused your head to spin. Soon there was an absence of any sort of stimuli, causing you to let out a partially frustrated whine. You crack your eyes open to look at him just as he was leaning over you. You could feel a cold slick appendage wrap around your own bulge lightly, you gasping. He bites his lip, closing his eyes partially and rolling his hips down, pressure and friction being applied to your conjoined bulges. You whimper and arch a bit against gamzee, panting harder, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He holds your sides and brings your hips up against his own, his bulge sliding away to trace at your nook. You bite your lip and bury your face in his neck , spreading your legs the slightest wider. Suddenly, cold was mixed with a stinging pain causing you to let out a noise that resembled a squeal. You knew highbloods were supposed to have large bulges but this was not what you expected what so ever. He lets out another hiss and a soft groan as you clench up around him.

"Holy fuck…your really warm…" He delivers a small thrust, causing you to gasp again and him to smirk "and preeeetttttyy fucking tight" you whimper as he thrusts slightly again, starting to develop a rhythm. You pant and moan a little louder after a bit, tipping your head back.

"G-god gamzee~" you whimper softly, hooking your legs up over his hips, allowing him deeper. He obliges, his bulge fully in your nook. It hurt but it felt pretty fucking good at the same time and you had no idea why. All you knew is that your head was spinning. He grins and thrusts harder, doing a little roll with his hips to add pressure and friction to your bulge. Your moans had mixed with loud cries at times, doing your best to muffle them. You look at gamzee only to note the slightest hint of indigo burning it's way through his grease paint. You arch hard against him, your claws sinking lightly into his shoulders as his teeth puncture the skin on your neck, you letting out a louder moan. He smirks against your neck and suckles hard. You whimper and your moans turn into small screams as he bucks hard. You were feeling dizzy by now. You had pressed yourself to gamzee so much that you could swear that your bodies would be conjoined if you were any closer. One more hard buck and another hard bite and you are sent over the edge.

" GAMZEE!" You scream, gripping his shoulders harder. You can feel your own genetic material slick the thin space between your conjoined stomachs. Gamzee follows behind not to soon after, filling you. You shudder at the foreign feeling of it, your body trembling with fatigue and your breaths coming out as fast ragged pants. His bulge sheathes as well as your own, you managing to let go of him and fall onto your back, exaughsted. He grins lazily and lays beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist and hugging your waist.

"Pity ya karbro. And love you a whole hell of a lot." He nuzzles your neck, you letting out a soft purr.

"Love you too..gamzee"


End file.
